The Mustang Chronicles - Book 1: Tale of Three Brothers
by Warriorcat890
Summary: This is Spirit's history my way. The Great Herd, created by Spirit's grandfather was torn apart when his three sons all struggled for power. Now, Spirit's father, a buckskin they call Chitto, must find his brothers and reunite the herd to protect the mustangs from the threat of two-legs. Can he find Nahele and Akecheta before their race is destroyed? Contains a lot of O/C.


_The Mustang Chronicles - Book 1: Tale of Three Brothers_

Okay, this is pretty much a Spirit fanfiction. Chitto is eventually going to be Spirit's father. Spirit will be born under a different name, and after he goes on his journey and meets Rain and brings her back, he will be called Spirit because that is the name Little Creek gave him. I'm not going to write about Spirit's journey. In fact, Spirit will only appear at the end of this book when Chitto finally fathers him. Book two will most likely start up after Spirit goes on his journey.

I hope you understand... I don't know much about Spirit's family tree because it's difficult to find a precise family tree and know who is who when horses don't talk... So, I'm gonna wing it. Don't comment saying "Oh this horse isn't Spirit's father!" or "That didn't happen!" I don't care. This is my story so please kindly shut up and enjoy it for what it is, hmm? Thank you.

I don't own Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.

* * *

**Prologue**

There was a time, not too long ago, that we roamed the prairies, the forests, and even the mountaintops. There was a time when we didn't have to fear the two-legs. There was a time when we all ran free; a time with the Cimarron, the Rocky, and the Pine herds were all one…until the three sons were born.

The leader of the Great Herd was named Aditsan. Aditsan had a herd of many mares that he oversaw with pride and dignity. For years, he protected his herd from mountain lions, wolves, and the dreaded two-legs. Then, in his later years, he took an interest in a particular mare called Sinopa. She was a beautiful palomino mare that was one of the younger members of the herd. Aditsan pursued her and soon fathered her foal, a colt he called Nahele. Nahele soon grew into a dark bay stallion, and stood alongside his father, prepared to protect the herd when Aditsan became too old.

When it was time for Sinopa to mate again, Aditsan fathered another foal, and another colt. They called this on Chitto. Chitto was a buckskin horse with black legs, muzzle, mane and tail. He soon grew into a handsome stallion and also was taken under his father's wing to be trained as a possible dominant male of the herd. Chitto was stronger and braver than his brother, Nahele. The older horse resented his junior. He knew that, when Aditsan passed on into the spirit world, Chitto would most likely take his father's place as the leader of the herd. So, Nahele began to conspire against his brother, but his plans could not be carried out before Aditsan and Sinopa had a third son.

Akecheta was their final son. He, like his father, was jet-black, but lacked his father's bulk that Chitto possessed. He was slender and swift, but no match to his older brothers. He eventually became withdrawn from the herd and gravitated toward the mountain ranges, having no desire to follow in the steps of his father and brothers. Nahele and Chitto ignored Akecheta, not seeing him as any form of danger. Nahele even left his youngest brother out of his equation during his conniving for power—a mistake.

When Aditsan died protecting his head from a pack of wolves, the time had finally arrived to choose a new leader. Akecheta stood on the sidelines as Chitto and Nahele argued over who had the right to the dominant male of the herd. Nahele pointed out to all present that he was Aditsan's eldest son, so he had a right to take on leadership. Chitto simply told his brother that he was better-suited for the job being stronger and smarter.

In the end, the mares could not even decide on who was a better leader. Many voted for Chitto, seeing his dominance and strength, but there were those who agreed that it was natural for Nahele to take up his father's position. Then, there were those who said Akecheta would be a better leader than the both of them. Eventually, the herd split into three; some mares when with Nahele, some with Chitto, and some with Akecheta.

Those who followed Nahele was led into the woodlands—places that were not normal for horses to inhabit, but they soon adapted well enough. They would have to travel outside the woods to feed on the grass, but their territory was large enough and had enough plains to sustain them. Chitto's herd remained on the prairies, and was the largest. Chitto proved himself, like his father, to be a great leader to them all. Akecheta led his mares into the mountains. Despite his quiet, reserved nature, he turned out to be a patient, wise leader despite his young age.

Thus began the three herds: the Pine Herd, the Cimarron Herd, and the Rocky Herd. However, the three brothers would be forced to unite sometime in the near future as the two-legs began to take over the lands to the east, the west, and even the south. The mustangs would soon need to unite, or die.

* * *

A/N: Did you like the prologue? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here, and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more!

Chapters will be longer but because this is more of a foreword and a history of the herds, its shorter.


End file.
